Red Dots
Red Dots is a 1998 film starring Sylvi Onnie. Plot Amanda Gilling arrives for a job interview as a night-time receptionist at a hotel. When she gets the job, she feels glad and decides that she will begin saving her money to help her get a publishing career started. Beginning her work, she uses quiet times in her shifts (which is almost all night everynight) to write her book. James Yulae, a strange yet stunning male, arrives to book a room one night. Amanda books him the room and gives him the key. He pays Amanda extra to wake him up at 4am which is before any of the morning staff will be there to awaken him. She goes to wake him and finds him awake already, smiling at his door and thanking her. Amanda becomes confused by James as this is his routine almost everynight, asking her to awaken him at a variety of odd times. She finds his phone lying on the floor in front of her desk at the start of one shift and realises that he must have dropped it. Amanda decides to leave her desk for a moment while she takes the phone to him. When she knocks the door, he opens it slowly and extends out a long arm to shove her by the forehead to the floor. He comes out and angrily comments that he didn't ask for her to wake him up yet, "what is this woman?", and that she can't come into his room under any circumstances. Amanda responds angrily and points out that she brought the phone. James calms down and thanks her, sending her on her way. Amanda struggles to concentrate on her book as she wonders why she can't under any circumstances enter his room. The next night, a woman arrives and says that she is the fiance of James Yulae, and is a woman named Tia Lairpin. Then, Amanda becomes sick one night, she tells James that she won't be able to wake him up as she is taking the next night off work. James is stressed and tells her that she must as he isn't capable of waking himself up. When Amanda suggests his fiance Tia wakes him up he denies ever knowing Tia even though Amanda has seen the pair together returning to the hotel everyday. On her night off, Amanda can't stop thinking about James and the strangeness he has about him. She decides to go to the hotel wearing a disguise as she knows James won't expect to see her there. Going to his room, she arrives at 10pm which is an hour before he ever returns to the hotel with Tia. Using her staff card, she swipes it in the door and enters the room. It seems to be a normal room, with dull lightning and neat arrangements. Amanda smiles as this is how she thought James would be. Moments later, she hears what seems to be the shower running. Amanda hides beside the bed when the shower turns off and awaits the person. Tia seems to appear, with just her legs seen and semi-nude body in a towel, her hair wrapped up. She lets down her locks which Amanda recognises. Becoming scared that she will recognise her, Amanda hides under the bed. Tia begins watching television and laughs constantly at the childrens cartoon. When Amanda peers out at the screen, she sees it's not a normal cartoon, as evil animals run around attacking and killing eachother. An hour has soon passed and James returns with another female. James goes over to Tia and calls her "Camilla", telling her that "you've had enough Camilla". Amanda realises that the real Tia is with him as the pair take off their coats and drag Camilla to the other room as she fights back and speaks in a little girls voice, telling them that she is going to murder her. Amanda takes the chance to escape when the pair have her trapped in the other room. Noticing a small black book, she goes to take it, but then hears Camilla mention "the woman under the bed". Amanda rushes out as Tia comes to check under the bed, then returning to smack Camilla for making up lies. Amanda returns to work days later and is visited by James again at eleven one night, with Tia strolling upstairs past him and ignoring her. Amanda points out that he is indeed with Tia, and he laughs that why shouldn't he be as they are engaged. Amanda isn't sure how to respond to James and is annoyed by him, telling him she'll wake him up and leaving it at that. James seems dissapointed to have not got more of a reaction and tries to reach over the counter to kiss Amanda, but she moves back and tells him to go away. Nights later, and the same routine constantly, Amanda sits working on her book. She soon notices that James is ringing for room service and picks up the phone, telling him it's 2am and it's not available. He is panicked and rambling, begging her to come to the room. Amanda goes to the room and finds James seems to be sleep walking, trying to tell her something about the curse of the hotel. Amanda is sick of the nonsense and tries to hold the male into his bed, but he keeps getting back up. Tia soon comes into the room and questions Amanda angrily on her presence, but Amanda stands her ground against the womanly Tia and tells her that James is sleep walking. Tia tries to come over to smack him awake but Amanda doesn't let him. Soon James collapses on the floor and curls up to sleep. Tia leaves with Amanda, saying to leave him there as he prefers the floor. Amanda agrees. Once Tia has definitely gone, she returns to the room, feeling bad about leaving him on the ground. She takes the chance to go into Camilla's room but finds it empty and wonders if she imagined the whole situation. Turning to leave the room, she finds James behind her with an axe that he has pulled out of his back pocket. "Boo!", he exlaims as he swings the axe down at her. Amanda runs and there is a dramatic chase scene through the hotel as Amanda charges up and down stairs, trying to trick James on which way she is going. James soon finds her and tackles her to the ground, laughing and telling her that she has to calm down, he was sleepwalking. Amanda doesn't believe him and points out that he wouldn't remember what he had been doing if that was the case but James said that it was obvious with her running and him waking with an axe in his hand. Amanda doesn't want to believe him, but decides there is little else she can do, so takes the axe away from him and goes back to work. The following night, Tia comes to the reception desk and tells Amanda that she would like her things collected from her room as she isn't returning. Amanda agrees to send someone for the things but Tia requests that she herself goes. Amanda doesn't want to but decides that as she has an interest in the room, she should. This time the room is empty again and she manages to take the book. From the book she realises that James, Tia, and Camilla believe the hotel is haunted and are trying to find out more about the ghost, Lynsey Lalleeh, that haunts it. Amanda flicks through the book laughing at the nonsensical ramblings, until she reaches the final page, where someone has written "Lynsey" and has pasted a picture of her (which later became the films poster) below it. Amanda rushes downstairs with Tia's belongings and asks her about "Lynsey". Tia says that she doesn't know what she is talking about, but then leans in and whispers in her hear that they won't let her be trapped anymore. Tia then laughs and says she is joking before leaving. When James next comes to the desk, Amanda decides that she is sick of the nonsense, and tells him about the book that she found. James looks deep into her large eyes and smiles gently, saying "Lynsey?". Amanda shakes her head in disbelief and tells him to leave her alone. Returning to her work, she then notices the odd shadow on the wall, someone lifting a weapon. Throwing herself out of the way, James and his newly bought axe miss her again. The pair end up having another battle and chase scene, with James fighting harder to get her this time. Camilla soon joins in and later Tia too. Amanda screams at James that he should control his fiance and strange friend, leading him to reveal that the fiance thing was a cover, and the trio are actually just siblings that have an interest in the murder which was commited there years before. James soon manages to corner Amanda and swings his axe at her arm - although she moves, she is left with a huge axed hole. Camilla rushes around the corner and shouts "I want to be Lynsey!", throwing herself onto Amanda as James brings down the axe. Two months later, Amanda sits her work keys onto the reception desk. Her boss tries to convince her to stay but she says that she would rather not. Going to the staff room, she finds pictures of all of the staff that have ever worked there and looks at the picture of herself for a moment. Then moving to the "L" pages, she finds that Lynsey Lalleeh was a girl who worked there in the 1940s as a receptionist. Amanda goes home and begins studying Lynsey, finding out that she was murdered by a guest who she had fallen in love with and thought liked her back. Eventually, he had murdered her simply because he felt like it on that day, axing her to death. Amanda shudders and closes the page. Looking out of her window, she sits down to write her book. Cast Sylvi Onnie - as Amanda John Meetle - as James